


The Plan

by Haywire



Category: Community
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit." Britta exhaled under her breath, wishing Shirley was there to help. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry that men in general and Jeff in particular are pigs. Who needs them? Someday you'll get your revenge, I promise."</p><p>"You're right." Annie said as she stopped crying. "Revenge. I know exactly how I can get it, too." She turned to face Britta. "Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [automaticdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/automaticdoor/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide Madness for automaticdoor. Enjoy!

It started as a secret ploy to make Jeff jealous. Annie came up with the idea, after seeing Jeff flirting with one of his professors.

"He can't do that, it's just not right!" she'd protested to Britta following one of their study groups after everyone else had left. "She's a teacher, he's a student, it's completely and utterly _wrong_ , Britta."

"I know, sweetie, but what you're forgetting is that Jeff Winger's a sleazeball. He's a lawyer, for Pete's sake, I mean, come on." Britta patted Annie on the back, unsure of how to handle this. "Do you... I mean... is this a good time to use the bathroom?" She paused, frowning. "Oh, wait! Our noses, powder our noses, that's it!"

Annie just nodded, letting the blonde guide her towards the nearest female washroom. Once inside she splashed some cold water on her face, taking a tissue that Britta proffered.

"It's not fair." was all Annie managed, dabbing her nose with the tissue.

"Honey, he's not worth it. I can tell you that much, heh." Britta chuckled, taking out another tissue to hand over to the brunette. "I mean, um."

"Britta, please. I know about you two and... and..." Annie started to cry again, taking the new tissue and putting her face into it.

"Dammit." Britta exhaled under her breath, wishing Shirley was there to help. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry that men in general and Jeff in particular are pigs. Who needs them? Someday you'll get your revenge, I promise."

"You're right." Annie said as she stopped crying. "Revenge. I know exactly how I can get it, too." She turned to face Britta. "Kiss me."

"Wait, what?" Britta's eyes went wide. "Listen, I know what Pierce says about me but it's not true. There was just this one time in college-"

"Britta." Annie folded her arms.

"Ok, it was more than once but-"

" _Britta._ " The brunette started to tap her feet. "Hear me out. You and Jeff were an item, now you're not. He and I were... sort of, almost an item. Maybe." She cleared her throat and then shook her head. "Whatever. We were something to me, but now obviously we aren't. He's jilted us both. So we both have a beef with him."

"I... well, some of that's true, I guess." Britta stammered. "What's your point?"

"Revenge. I know how to get it. We make out, let it slip to someone, it gets back to Jeff, and he's begging us to take him back." Annie smirked at her plan. "And we tell him to go to h-e-double-hockey-sticks."

"Seriously, that's your plan? Annie I-" Britta stopped. "...I think it might work, knowing how shallow Winger is." she snorted. "But, um. Are you sure about... you know." Britta made a kissy face, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh please, Britta." The brunette waved a hand dismissively at her. "It's just a kiss after all. What harm could come of it?"

"Hey, I know, I'm a modern, sexually liberated woman, I know it's just a kiss." said Britta defensively. "So, let's do this." She stretched out her fingers, cracking them while shaking her neck from side to side.

Annie surprised her by moving in first, putting both of her hands on either side of Britta's face. Her skin felt soft against her cheeks, and Britta let her eyes drift close as Annie moved closer still, brushing her lips against the blonde's.

It was Britta who pulled the younger girl in closer, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her back. The embrace and the kiss lasted several seconds longer before they reluctantly broke apart.

"Was... was that good?" asked Annie after a few more seconds had passed.

Britta's reply was her leaning in this time, pressing her lips against the brunette's once again, this time more intensely.

Several minutes later they managed to disentangle themselves for good. Annie turned to fix her messed up hair in the mirror, reapplying her flavoured lip balm and looking sideways at Britta, who was looking at her the same way while cleaning herself up.

"Cherry, right?"

"Mmmhmm. I'd offer you some but-" Annie asked, then stopped when she realized how odd it was to be hesitant about sharing lip gloss after what they'd just done. "I mean, do you want some?"

"I've still got some, I think, heh." Britta said with a hint of a blush in her cheeks. "But, um. About our plan. I... it's a good plan."

"Yes, I approve of it, yes. It'll work. I can't wait to see the look on his face, right?" Annie said with an awkward chuckle.

"Uh-huh. And... I was thinking, the more it happens, the longer it goes on until he finds out? Well, the bigger of a shock it'll be to him, right?" Britta said.

"Yes!" Annie nearly shouted before lowering her voice. "I mean, if he finds out his has been going on for a long time it'll hurt him more than if he finds out, say, tomorrow. So we should keep it secret for longer and... and keep it up. The plan, that is."

"The plan, right." Britta nodded. "Agreed." She hesitated then offered her hand for Annie to shake, which the brunette did enthusiastically. "Great plan, Annie. So I'll, uh, see you after our next study group? For planning?"

"For planning, yes." Annie grinned, blushing a little herself.

Jeff still doesn't know about their little arrangement, and it was entirely possible that he wasn't ever going to find out. Annie and Britta were both completely ok with that.


End file.
